orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Xeni
Xeni is a robot built by Hoppin, it has competed in every series of Orc's Wars to date. Orc's Wars 1 Xeni started out in qualifiers, fighting Heaven Jaws, Forward to Death v3 & Double Jeopardy by immediately getting underneath Double Jeopardy before being flipped by Forward to Death v3 after which Xeni begins attacking the rear of Heaven Jaws, which both then proceed to duke it out, until Forward to Death v3 & Double Jeopardy drive into the pit. With this preformance, Xeni earned the #32 seed. In the main competition, Xeni was in Heat P. It's first rumble included; Buzzkill, Mastodon & Ruby Rose. Xeni's fight started poor, with it being charged at by both Mastodon and Ruby Rose, in which Mastodon removed a wheel from Xeni. The rumble eventually split into two one on ones. With Xeni fighting Mastodon by the flipper and Buzzkill and Ruby Rose fighting near the pit. Buzzkill was able to push Ruby Rose into the pit, after which it stopped moving for unknown reasons. This put Mastodon and Xeni through to round 2. In round 2, Xeni fought Imperious 2. The fight started with Xeni rolling up Imperious 2's wedge, this continued for a bit until Xeni flipped Imperious 2 over revealing a panel had come off. Xeni capitalized by attacking Imperious 2's underside removing a wheel and another panel. Xeni pushed Imperious around the arena continuing to remove pieces from Imperious 2, removing the weapon in the process until there was nothing left. Xeni won via K.O. This started evenly against Mastodon, Both bots clashed weapon to weapon, but Xeni would often ride up on Mastodon which resulted in Mastodon losing a wheel. Xeni kept up the attacks, removing another wheel and a part of the drum, despite losing teeth from the drum and one of the drums itself. Eventually Xeni K.O'd Mastodon, moving it to the Semi Finals. In the Semi Final Xeni was drawn against Zupay, Hyperspace and Dragon Evolution. The fight started with Zupay driving into Xeni's weapon. Xeni and Zupay continued to brawl until Xeni was snagged on the arena wall and slowly fell out the arena. This put Xeni in the loser's melee, where it fought C.R.A.P.P.I.E.R and Siren's Vengeance. All the bots in the melee converged into the corner of the arena. With C.R.A.P.P.I.E.R taking off pieces of Siren's Vengeance's forks. Xeni was then attacked by C.R.A.P.P.I.E.R which took both wheels off Xeni and sending it across the arena. Xeni was counted out and thus eliminated from the competition. Xeni took part in the challenge belt side event. In the battle it fought; Flipster 4, Slapshot Upgraded and Grym Reapr. Xeni started by attacking Slapshot Upgraded, before turning to fight Flipster 4, then Grym Reapr, who was thrown out by Flipster 4. With Slapshot Upgraded stuck on it's back, it was just Flipster 4 and Xeni left to fight. Xeni got under Flipster 4, but Flipster 4 quickly got away and flipped Xeni into the Pit. Xeni was eliminated from the competition. Due to banter behind the scenes between Hoppin and KillerturtleG. Xeni and Vulkan EVO where placed in an exhibition rumble to see who would have won in Heat P if the two had met. Xeni was able to roll over Vulkan EVO and sometimes get under it, causing it to flip over. Not long after Vulkan EVO was able to flip Xeni by the side wall, then over the arena. This was the start of the two's friendly rivalry. This performance earned Xeni the #11 seed for Orc's Wars 2. Orc's Wars 2 Xeni, now called Xeniii, returned for Orc's Wars 2 as the #11 seed. Now upgraded to include 2 eteks for it's weapon motor as opposed to one. Xeniii appeared in Heat K. In the first rumble it fought Beecapitator and Predaplant II. It started with Beecapitator and Xeniii driving towards each other, weapon to weapon, with Predaplant II closely behind. Xeniii then was clamped by Predaplant II multiple times as it was damaging Beecapitator, resulting in it losing a wheel. Both Beecapitator and Xeniii were immobilized and thus being put into the redemption round. Here in the redemption round Xeniii fought Cyanide. Xeniii started by rolling up Cyanide, dealing damage everytime it did so. After countless rolls it was able to break the front plating of cyanide and a flipper panel. Slowly the whole front end of Cyanide was destroyed, followed by the top panel. This K.O'd cyanide in which Xeniii moved on to Heat Semi Final. In the Heat Semi Finals Xeniii drew Predaplant II again. The match started with Xeniii driving right up the mouth of Predoplant II, this caused the wedgelets on Predaplant II and subsequently the whole bottom jaw to break. Xeniii continued to chip pieces of Predaplant II away until nothing was left, this left Predaplant II immobile, putting Xeniii into the Heat Final. In the Heat Final Xeniii battled Hoppin's other machine Beecapitator. Like in the first melee, Xeniii drove right into Beecapitator's wedge, breaking pieces off. Eventually Xeniii was able to flip Beecapitator over in which it continued to backflip itself as a result of self righting. Whilst this was happening Xeniii removed more paneling and both wheels from it's opponent. Beecapitator was K.O'd and Xeniii advanced to the Semi Finals. Xeniii appeared in Semi Final A. Which included Mastodon, Slapshot V2.5, E.N.T.ii.T.Y, Gold Standard, Red Crimson, Bocuma III and Arctic Fox Rampage 2. The first fight for Xeniii was against E.N.T.ii.T.Y. The fight started with E.N.T.ii.T.Y flipping Xeniii, but to negligible effect. This continued for a while until Xeniii broke E.N.T.ii.T.Y's front plate and flipped it over. E.N.T.ii.T.Y self righted and continued to flip Xeniii but had lost one of it's flippers by doing so. E.N.T.ii.T.Y flipped itself in one of it's attacks in which Xeniii was able to break the other flipper off and with E.N.T.ii.T.Y flipped over and unable to self right, it was deemed immobile and K.O'd. Round 2 saw Xeniii fight Arctic Fox Rampage 2. This fight started like the E.N.T.ii.T.Y fight, with Xeniii riding up Arctic Fox Rampage 2's wedge and Arctic Fox Rampage 2 flipping Xeniii over. As a result Xeniii quickly broke Arctic Fox Rampage 2's flippers and was able to destroy the chassis resulting in a K.O. Xeniii then moved onto the Grand Final. Xeniii was in the Grand Final which included. Slapshot V2.5, Slash and Ursula. In the first round Xeniii drew Slapshot V2.5. Both bots charged each other with Slapshot V2.5 tossing Xeniii into the air. On second contact, Xeniii broke off one of the front panel of Slapshot V2.5. Slapshot V2.5 continued to flip Xeniii untill it lost the whole front end, including it's fippers. With no weapon Xeniii was able to attack Slapshot V2.5 continuously, eventually K.Oing it. With that, Xeniii advanced to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final. Xeniii battled Ursula. Once again, both bots charged into each other. Ursula deflecting Xeniii away with it's weapon, then, breaking a wheel off Xeniii, then the other. With that Xeniii was immobile and was eliminated from the competition and finished Runner-up. Xeniii wasn't finished for Orc's Wars 2 however, it entered the challenge belt. Fighting it's first round against; Radar, Moment of Violence and Girl Power. The fight started with Xeniii attacking Moment of Violence, the brawl moved near the pit to which Xeniii lost control and gyrodanced into. Eliminating it from the competition. This performance across the series gained Xeniii the #2 seed. Orc's Wars Overclocked Xeniii returned unmodified to Orc's Wars Overclocked. In which it made two appearances in All-Stars and the finale. In round one of All-Stars Xeniii fought Carbonice. This fight ended poorly for Xeni with Carbonice quickly removing one wheel before dispatching it into the pit. In the final Xeniii was put up against Virtus as a continuation of Hoppin and Killer's friendly rivalry. In the match Virtus was quickly able to remove on of the drums on Xeniii allowing it to hit the chassis of Xeniii, following it up with a quick K.O. Orc's Wars 3 Xeni was fully redesigned for Orc's Wars 3. It entered as the #1 Seed due to Ursula withdrawing as a result of the Discord incident. Xeni first debuted in episode 1, facing Ursula in a main event due to the latter's title being stripped and given to the former. Xeni first started by rushing into Ursula, hitting it and being sent flying away. Xeni then hit Ursula again, being sent tumbling on one of it's wheels. However, Xeni recovered, and attacked again. However, Xeni soon got a wheel ripped off. Xeni then got attacked by Ursula, losing a teeth and then getting another wheel ripped off, after Ursula recovered from a flip by the floor flipper As Xeni got counted out, Ursula attacked again, causing Ursula to lose a teeth in the process. Xeni was soon eliminated, meaning it lost the fight. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 10 * Losses: 10 Trivia * Xeni is named Xeni due to TheOrcCorp needing more names that start with X. * Xeni was one of the bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction at episode 1 of OW3, where it was shown fighting Ursula. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with spinning drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners